


Madman Sam

by CarryOnMyWaywardDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Mostly Dialogue, Rape, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMyWaywardDaughter/pseuds/CarryOnMyWaywardDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is wanted for rape and murder. He used to be best friends with FBI Angent Dean Campbelle. If it's the last thing he does he is going to search for Sam no matter what. Currently Dean's life is his little sister Evelyn who is thirteen. Evelyn has no social life. She goes to school on the internet and spends her time on the computer. Dean over protects her. When she gets weird IMs she keeps it to herself. Dean remember's what Sam said he was going to do for revenge.</p><p>WARNING:I THINK I AM A BAD WRITER! MOSTLY DIALOGUE! I AM ONLY 13 WHO HAS DEPPRESSION AND ANEXITY NO HURTFUL COMMENTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Dean runs out of the warehouse into the raging storm chasing after Sam. "Sam stop!" He stops and turns around. "You said you were my friend you son of a bitch!" "I am! I have to turn you in Sam. What you are doing is fucked up!" "You think I don't know that! Here is the thing I love doing it! I am going to stop when I find the one. I will get my revenge in the most painfull way!" A bullet wheezes by the side of Dean's face. Dean is to scared to ask but he does it anyway. "What is the most painfull way Sam?" "You sister little Eve." Sam smiles cruelly and laughs like a manic, he gets in the car and drives away. Would he kill Evelyn or worse?

A YEAR LATER  
News Reporter "It has been a year since the serial killer and rapist Madman Sam has been on the lose. Since he has been on the lose he has murderd and raped twenty women and ten teenagers, in search of the One. He has wiped away pictures of himself. People have described him so a sketch artist has drawn a sketch. FBI Agent Dean Campbelle and Agent Cas Novak are on the case. If you see something dangerous please call your local police force. This man is dangerous!" I turn off the TV. Dean is the only one that knows what I look like. In time there is going to be revenge. On my laptop is a picture of Dean's little sister Evelyn.


	2. Welcome To My Boring Life

I grab my pack of smokes and head out to the tiny balcony. The fire flickers from my lighter onto my cigarette. "Hey Eve I'm home!" Shit Dean is home early. I throw my cig away. "Your home early." I say as I walk into the little kitchen. We live in a crappy apartment but its home. The reason I live with my brother is that Sam killed my family, I was at the movies when it happend. Though I have never seen Sam before, I was happy Dean was hunting that son of a bitch down. He is the reason I want to die. "What? I thought you would like it. Is there something youre not telling me?" "What? No." Dean has no idea I smoke. Well Dean was the only family I had, I love him but I cant make it without my parents. Me and Dean looke nothing alike. He looks like mom and I look like dad, he has blonde hair I have dark brown hair, it's so dark it looks like it's black. "How is Cas doing?" Cas is my brother's partner, they both are FBI agents. "He's coming over for dinner, maybe order a pizza. I am going to get changed." When he is gone I look through his work stuff. Nothing. "Oh my god Eve! Are you smoking!?" "No why would you think that?" "Maybe I found some cig!" Shit busted. "You are going to die on these!" he says while walking in. "Good then it's working!" "You don't mean that Eve." There is hurt in his eyes. "I MEAN IT DEAN! I AM SICK OF LIVING THIS WAY, WITHOUT A PARENT!" "You have me!" "YOU DON'T GET IT DEAN! JUST BE HAPPY I DON'T USE THE GUN SO I CAN BLOW MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" "I can't see you right now! GET OUT!" When I leave going to my room I see him crying. I break out crying. He just can't help me at all. 

I hear there fight. Pretty fucked up siblings. It will be easy to get Eve. Get her to trust me and I attack. All in good time. A smile breaks out on my face. 

Dean comes in while I was watching game of thrones. "Hey do you buy the cigarettes from Bill?" "Yep." "Good I am telling him if he sells you any, I am going to get him arrested." "Hey Dean!" "Yeah?" "Fuck You!" "Drama queen!" Then he is gone. Great I get out of the apartment. Time to go see Colton my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Colton is my best friend. When I moved in with Dean he was in the hallway we talked and had similar interests. We were a pack of two. And he was an adult I could talk to him easier. “Hey Colton do you have any cigarettes?” “Yeah why, don’t you have a pack?” “Not any more Dean discovered I smoke, he is a asshole. Right now he is talking to Bill.” “You can get them from me you know.” “Can’t do it in the apartment anymore.” “Do you want a drink?” Yeah whiskey.” One of the reasons he is my best friend he lets me do drugs and drink alcohol. “So how’s school the hell hole Evelyn?” “Skylar is still a bitch; we got in a fight Dean does not know yet.” “Go figure.” Colton says with a smile. “Dean is my brother but he doesn’t get me. I don’t get to spend time with him but he is searching for that son of a bitch Sam.” “What made Sam fuck out?” “I don’t know Dean doesn’t talk about work with me. See I am all alone Colton!” “Evelyn you can tell me anything you trust me right?” “Kinda the person that I trust the most is the student gym teacher, Dylan.” “Seriously the student gym teacher. Alright your being a fucking bitch right now.” I break out laughing. “Your just jealous you bastard.” I check the time on my phone. “I should get going Colton.” “Come here.” Every time I leave we hug. He is one hell of a best friend.

When I got back I saw Dean and Cas talking in the kitchen. “Hey Cas what’s up?” “Not much where were you Eve?” “Only Dean calls me Eve.” “Come on I’m like family right?” “Sure.” There is a knock at the door. “Dean you want me to get the pizza?” “Knock yourself out.” I open the door hand the money to the pizza guy and got my purchase. All of a sudden I feel like somebody is watching me. They should have the knowledge that I know how to use a gun.

 

That was a close one she almost saw me. I admire her long dark hair. She looks all tight inside. When time will come she will be mine.


	4. Screwing Around

Ahh another day at gym one of schools most hated classes. Today we were doing volleyball one of the millions of sports I hate. As always Skylar has the winning team meanwhile I am just reading, I don’t give a shit about my grades. Even though Dylan always says I should participate. Dylan the student gym teacher a guy that a lot of students think is hot even in the gay crowd. And saved by the bell gym is my last class. When I enter the lockeroom the smell of gym socks fills my nostrils. “Aww did the little emo girl cut herself to deep to participate in gym?” The room breaks out in laughter. “So Skylar who is the dad to your child or you don’t know because you screw with too many guys?” “Take that back you bitch!” “No I won’t you little cunt.” Then I see a fist going towards my nose. “You should be happy that school is over Evelyn or I would have killed you.” “Then I better bring my gun next time.” “Next time bitch.” Skylar says while she sashayed out the lockeroom with her posse. I come out with a tissue onto my nose. “What the hell happened to you?” “Aren’t you supposed to not swear in front of students?” “Were talking about you Evelyn.” Says Dylan, I admire his toned body and long hair. Damn he was hot. “Come in my office lets clean you up.” I let out a long sigh and just walk into his office. “So who started it? Skylar?” “Bingo” He breaks out a laugh. “So Dylan is coach Boomer gone?” “Yep when school is done he goes.” “Good” I say as I go to him smashing my lips against his. “You never disappoint me Evelyn.” “Good then don’t disappoint me Dylan.” He responds with his tongue mapping my mouth. Next few minutes total make out session. I probably know what you’re thinking, eww your fourteen and he’s in his twenties. It got interrupted when he started to pull my shirt off. “Dylan no!” “What the fuck Evelyn!?” “Dylan I'm fourteen I am defiantly not ready for sex!” “Sorry just got ahead of myself.” “OK, anyway I bet Skylar is outside waiting to ambush me.” “See you tomorrow sexy.” “Okay.” When I am walking down the hall when all of a sudden I felt wetness, so I go to the bathroom. Sure enough I got my period. I curse as I clean myself in the stall. A person is entering the bathroom; I look down, guy shoes. Must be Bernard the janitor. “Hey Bernard I am in here can you go?” Thank god Bernard left; it took me five more minutes to get cleaned up. I get out of the hell hole and surprisingly there was no Skylar. When I started walking I stepped onto something I look down, its Skylar’s Swiss army knife. Strange she would never leave it. That means I get it yay me!

When she leaves the school I go into the school. Making sure nobody saw me I go into the girls bathroom; go into the stall she used. Opening the garbage can there is one tampon applicator, picking it up its full of carnage, I put it into my mouth tasting the blood that would come out of her pussy when I fuck her. Enough with Evelyn, I should get to the car and focus on the little bitch I picked.

Later That Night

“Eve this is very important I need you on this.” God this better not be him asking me if his girlfriend Anna is cheating on him. “What the hell so you want Dean?” “Are you still pissed off at me for the cigarettes?” “Hell yeah.” “Well anyway Sam striked again.” “And why does this involve me?” “She went to your school so that makes it eleven teenagers he has raped and murdered. Look at these photos they are a little disturbing though, but do you know her?” I look at the photo the girl is naked and words are carved into her, that new. “Nope never seen her she must be girl that doesn’t give a shit about me.” “Well damn thanks anyway Eve. I got work to do.” I let out a big breath I lied big time, I knew who it was, Skylar and the message said “Killed the bitch for you.” Going into my room I get an IM. I open it up from unknown. A tear goes down my face should I tell Dean? This message was bat shit crazy. It said “Liked the present I gave you?”


End file.
